


Cotton

by Killbog



Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbog/pseuds/Killbog
Summary: Leviathan noticed it’s favorite son’s distraction. Inconceivable, it’s perfect craftsmanship being tempted by a mortal woman. This was illicit, a desecration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say, this is my favorite story to write. I'm quite flowery with it.

Kirsty Cotton was not alone. Not in the dark trickling of her mind or the four walls of her small room. Every moment traced by a pair of invisible, animal eyes. She was so deliciously young. Her emotions controlled her, so heightened, elevated. When she was afraid she submitted to the reaction, dopamine flooding her brain. The Prince wondered idly if age attacked not only the flesh but the pleasure. Would Kirsty Cotton forget the illicit attraction his presence was as the years passed? He enjoyed her this way, young and alone. But she moved so little now and rarely slept. There was no pleasure to be garnered in her grief. What more had she to lose but her flesh? Pinhead felt his own arousal at the thought of taking her last defense. The demon of atrophy had boundless patience. He found that with the passing of time the young woman began to weep less. The human spirit, at the thought of it he sneered.  
Leviathan noticed it’s favorite son’s distraction. Inconceivable, it’s perfect craftsmanship being tempted by a mortal woman. This was illicit, a desecration. But curiously, Leviathan did not turn at the prospect of a new child. The Unspoken, unknown yearning of the possessor left Leviathan enchanted with Kirsty Cotton. As always it remained silent and allowed fate, it’s favorite force of all, to unfold. 

His eyes always touched her, she knew it. It wasn’t just in her head either, she was goddamn sure of that. The box kept him at bay like an animal chomping at the bit. He was a shadow of company for much of the time following the tragedy of her fathers death. She wondered when he would just come and take her, breaking whatever statutes held him. But there was honor to him, unlike the other creatures. He may have been the only ally she had in the world.  
But Kirsty cotton was so full of rage and grief. She would blame herself, her wretched Uncle, the demons who let him escape, the evil bitch Julia, even her own naive Father sometimes. Laying in bed every night she attempted to stay awake, there was nothing in her dreams but viscera and a pair of inviting black eyes. But tonight,months after her Father’s death, she felt maybe those eyes held something that could make her forget.

She was searching for him, assisting him in their reunion. He sat low upon his throne in his hellish domain. His hands were clenched, trying to control the disgusting foreign emotion. He was actually entertaining the idea of visiting her. What set this woman apart from any other mortal? He disliked the very fact that he craved the meeting.  
Leviathan spoke in his mind. “When called, answer.”  
His greatest disciple rose, obeying.


	2. Chapter 2

     Kirsty held herself. The water below almost didn’t look real, like thin ink frothing against the mighty iron beams of the bridge. This was not the first time she had considered dying. But that was the ultimate sin. A sin which led to a place she was already familiar with. A place she didn’t need to read Revelations to remember. Her knuckles whitened against the rust of the railing. 

 

     He watched her upon the crossway as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her ribs would crack, her body breaking, expelling her innards into the cold water. Warm red mixing with the salty ocean. Ropes of her would drift away with the current. What a waste. When he had been close enough to touch her as she slept last night. 

     As she released her fingers from the railing he turned away from her image. This was becoming pitiful. 

     The box called to him soon after. He chose to ignore it. Better the others attend to it. He turned back once more to see Kirsty turning in the direction of her home. His relief was profound and unpalatable.

 

     The demon had spoken of sights to show her, voice ringing with longing. When she had sent him away, along with the others. She heard the same desperation in his voice to keep her. But she wasn’t sick like her Uncle. She didn’t seek the box for herself. The greatest pleasure she wished for was to forget. To drink from the river Lethe. She was so alone with these memories. It almost seemed another world had held her loving Father. This couldn’t be the same place. Where he had existed there was light and laughter. 

 

     She closed her eyes. Where it was dark. It was so dark here she almost swore she could see him, moving in the shadows. But she had thrown the puzzle box away, she would never meet him again. At the thought, something clenched in her chest. It was tight, like a cold hand gripping her heart. Fear. Yet, It was his very existence that desecrated her life. But she had so many questions and so little to lose. 

     She spoke quickly, in the still silence of her room. “Please come.”

 

     He was there in the darkness. Had this been what he was waiting for? Above all other questions was one. Why did she call to him now? 

 

     He stood at the foot of Kirsty’s bed. She couldn’t help but jump in fear, clutching her blanket and backing into her headboard. 

     “A-are you alone?” She stammered, eyes quickly blinking from him to the un-occupied corners of her room.  

     “I did not come with others.” His response was curt. 

     “Are you going  to hurt me?” The light was low but he felt her eyes meet his. 

     Oh how he wanted to, but she deserved no punishment. She had been the first to open the box who had not committed unspeakable sin. The Moroccan did well to see the puzzle box in the hands of those deserving. Yet, when it fell into Kirsty Cotton’s hands they all bore witness to her ease of controlling it. Perhaps her fate was tied to it, to them. All these musings merely secured her place of fascination in the demon’s mind. 

     “You called. I answered.”

     “But, without the box how?” 

     “I cannot answer that, girl. I am here by your will alone.” He lied, his will to be here was great. 

     “I-I just wanted to know why.” She held her trembling voice in check. “Why, how all this happened?” 

     He watched her in the darkness. Her long curly brown hair distracted him from answering her question. So long and shiny it hung past her shoulders. To touch it he felt would be ecstasy, to pull it, madness. Aroused by the thought he stalked closer to her. 

     She recoiled, fear drawing her lips down in a grimace. He raised a hand, meant to comfort her and quell her fear. Though she should be afraid, she had seen him tear her Uncle to vicera. 

     “Frank Cotton was a predator, and as the machinations of Leviathan found him, so too was he led to the box. Many others before him have seeked the promise of ultimate pleasure. Unknowingly, summoning us and being held accountable.” He was nearly close enough to touch her. “Do you understand Kirsty?”

     Her name. Spoken clearly and deeply by him. Fear had flooded her senses upon his arrival yet now she felt something different. A clench. It was foreign to her. He was a creature of punishment, serving under this Leviathan he spoke of. A curious word she recognized as being biblical. 

     “Then why did you want me?” She did poorly to hide the breathlessness in her voice. 

     “I still do.” He raised a hand to gently touch a strand of her hair. 

     “To tear me apart with hooks and chains?” She murmured, frozen in fear. 

    “No.” He raised her to his nose, his black eyes locked with her’s. “To feel you as I’ve never felt another.” To be by her side for eternity. 


End file.
